Aussi brillants que les étoiles
by Chu-lu-chu-chu
Summary: Kagamine Rin et Len sont deux lycéens comme les autres. Mais le jour où Hatsune Miku arrive à Edenham High School leur vie basculent. Ils se lient rapidement d'amitié avec cette jeune fille qui cachent un secret des plus particuliers. C'est une fanfiction musicale il y aura donc une chanson (minimum) par chapitre mais je tiens à préciser qu'aucune n'est de moi (sinon se sera précis
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre un**

Cela faisait à peine deux mois que la rentrée au lycée d'arts Edenham High School avait eu lieu, mais Rin et Len Kagamine était déjà connus par tout l'établissement. Les jumeaux étaient comme la mascotte des premières années. Kagamine Rin était une petite fille âgée de quatorze ans au visage d'ange, aux cheveux couleurs orge et aux yeux bleu ciel. Petite et fine, elle ne faisait absolument pas son âge, et ses traits adorables n'arrangeait rien. Rin avait tout de l'élève modèle : elle était première sa classe, représentante des premières années, figurait sur le tableau d'honneur et faisait partie du top trois en athlétisme. Elle était très compréhensive, dès qu'un élève avait un problème il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Tout le monde l'adorait, étudiants comme professeurs, il était simplement impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Mais si Rin était la déléguée officielle des nouveaux élèves, Len était leur véritable chef. Len Kagamine, était un garçon enthousiaste et énergique. Bien qu'il soit le portrait craché de sa jumelle et qu'il est l'air aussi enfantin que celle-ci, il émanait de lui un charisme qui attirait naturellement les autres. Il avait un don pour se faire aimer des gens et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il était un leader, il était né comme ça. Et il semblait tout aussi normal que tout le monde le suive. Ce garçon était véritable rayon de soleil, sa constante bonne humeur était comme une maladie contagieuse à laquelle personne ne pouvait résister. Il était lui aussi une sorte de surdoué, une sorte de surdouée qui agaçait sa sœur par-dessus. Car Rin était une fille studieuse qui prenait ses études au sérieux, elle prenait le temps de réviser avant chaque contrôle et de participer en cours. Tandis que Len, quant à lui, était un élève turbulent, il n'écoutait jamais, perturbait souvent les cours et niveau révision c'était à peine s'il ouvrait ses cahiers. Pourtant Len avait toujours un demi-point de plus que sa rivale, ce qui avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Ce qui l'énervait encore plus c'était le fait que le garçon s'en fichait. Mais les jumeaux s'aimaient plus que tout et était inséparables.

Lorsque Rin poussa les portes du lycée ce matin-là, elle sentit aussitôt que quelque chose était différent. Déjà, Len s'était réveillé tout seul ce matin et ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de courir après le bus pour arriver à l'heure. Deuxième chose étrange, personne les attendaient à l'entrée. En général, quelqu'un avait toujours quelque chose à leur dire, un conseil à leur demander ou un truc du même style. Mais là, aujourd'hui, rien. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et s'engagèrent dans le lycée, en direction de leur salle de classe. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient, un énorme brouhaha leur parvint. Ils croisèrent alors une adolescente aux longs cheveux roses, Megurine Luka. La déléguée des élèves, tous niveaux confondus. C'était une fille de dernière année, calme et posée qui savait se faire respecter quand il le fallait. La majorité des élèves avaient peur d'elle et de ses crises de colère légendaire mais Rin et Len, qui la connaissait bien, l'appréciait particulièrement.

Luka-sempai ! s'exclama Rin. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Une nouvelle élève vient d'arriver dans votre classe. Hm… une certaine Hatsune Miku, j'ai été chargé de lui faire visiter l'établissement. Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit et de calmer un peu les autres.

Les deux Kagamine échangèrent un regard. Ils se souvenaient parfaitement de leur premier jour à Edenham et de l'interrogatoire qu'ils avaient subi. Des jumeaux surdoués qui avaient sauté une classe, il y avait de quoi attirer la curiosité. Ils remercièrent Luka d'un sourire et entrèrent dans la classe. Comme ils s'y attendaient, tous les élèves étaient regroupés autour d'une jeune fille. Rin se fraya un chemin parmi la foule tandis que Len s'affalait à sa place. Il laissait sa sœur s'occuper de ça, elle était bien plus douée que lui pour les présentations en bonnes et dues formes.

-Bonjour ! Je suis Kagamine Rin, la déléguée des premières années. Tu es Hatsune Miku, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, enchantée.

Len se redressa d'un bon, et fit volteface en direction de la jeune fille. Sa voix était adorable ! Sa réaction fit ricaner quelques garçons qui l'affublèrent d'une tape sur l'épaule. Le garçon les ignora, habitué à ce genre de remarques. A vrai dire, il était entièrement absorbé par la contemplation de la nouvelle élève. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une fille aussi mignonne. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais ondulaient jusqu'au creux de ses hanches. Son regard d'un bleu glacial papillotait dans toutes les directions, encadrés par de magnifiques cils recourbés comme des ailes de papillons. Ses lèvres d'un rose tendre attiraient le regard et sa peau légèrement rosée respirait la bonne santé. Son uniforme d'écolière lui allait à ravir et ses lunettes ajoutaient à son apparence la touche studieuse qu'il fallait.

-Len, tu rougis ! lui glissa un de ses camarades

Et le reste du groupe se mit à ricaner. Le garçon lâcha un grognement et leva les yeux au ciel.

-N'importe quoi ! répliqua-t-il

-Il faut dire qu'elle est mignonne ! admit un joueur de l'équipe de foot. Rin va avoir de la concurrence.

-Rin sera toujours la numéro une pour moi ! lança un autre

Len décrocha tandis que les adolescents se lançaient dans les éloges de sa sœur. Si au début de l'année il s'énervait dès qu'ils parlaient d'elle, il ne s'en préoccupait plus. Après tout, ils avaient le droit de la trouver belle du moment qu'ils ne s'avisaient pas de l'approcher. Il reporta son attention vers la nouvelle élève, en pleine discussion avec sa jumelle. Des bruits de talons aiguilles se firent entendre et tous les élèves foncèrent en direction de leur siège. Il commençait la semaine avec cours de littérature et Rin était la seule à apprécier ce cours. Car leur professeure était pour le moins sévère : un seul pas de travers et c'était deux heures de colle ! Même Len, le clown de service, se tenait à carreau pendant ce cours. Il s'installa tout au fond, tandis que Rin se mettait au premier rang.

_« Dire que tout le monde nous prétend identiques ! _pensa-t-il_ »_

Le cours se dirigea comme chaque cours de littérature, tout le monde se tenait silencieux tandis que Rin répondait à chaque question posée. Quand tout à coup, il se passa quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Rin ignorait la réponse à une question ! C'est alors que Miku leva la main. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et ses joues s'empourprèrent. La prof lui donna la parole et, d'une voix douce et franche, elle se lança dans une explication complexe et entièrement juste. Même Rin en resta bouche bée. Des murmures s'élevèrent. Est-ce que la nouvelle allait prendre part de la rivalité des jumeaux et peut-être même leur voler leur place de premiers ? Rin fronça les sourcils tandis que les lèvres de Len affichèrent un sourire. La prof de littérature valida la réponse d'un signe de tête et la sonnerie retentit. Rin se leva d'un bond fila hors de la salle, sous le regard amusé de son jumeau. Il ramassa ses affaires sans empressement et se dirigea vers la nouvelle. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour se présenter, il remarqua le porte-clés accroché sa trousse qui avait la forme d'un poireau. Cette vision le déconcerta quelque peu et il perdu le fils de ses pensées. Ce n'est que lorsque son voisin de table lui lança « Len, tu rougis ! » avant de glousser, qu'il reprit ses esprits et dit enfin :

-Je m'appelle Kagamine Len.

-Kagamine ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix fluette

-Oui, dit-il joyeusement. Je suis le jumeau de Rin.

La fille hocha la tête.

-Cela se voit, on dirait presque la même personne.

Le visage de Len se tordit en une expression étrange et Miku se reprit aussitôt :

-Enfin non ! Tu es un garçon et elle une fille donc on vous différencie !

-J'ai l'habitude ne t'en fais pas. Tu es inscrite dans quelles sections ?

Edenham High School n'était pas dans un lycée comme les autres, c'était un lycée d'arts où l'on était admis que par audition. On y enseignait la musique, la peinture, les arts de la scène, la danse, la poésie, etc. Chaque élève était inscrit dans plusieurs sections, selon ces goûts et ses résultats du semestre. Certains cours étaient cependant obligatoires, comme le sport et la littérature.

-Hum, dit Miku. En section Musique, Art de la scène, Chant et Danse, et Solfège. Et toi ?

-Musique, Chant et Danse, Dessin et Art de la scène. On a presque les mêmes cours, c'est cool !

L'adolescente opina de la tête. Len avait cours de dessin tandis qu'elle avait solfège. Ils se dirent donc au revoir et Len partit à la recherche de sa sœur. Ce qu'elle pouvait se montrer gamine parfois ! Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, la jeune fille l'attendait devant leurs casiers. Elle se précipita vers lui dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

-LEN ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai appris sur la nouvelle !

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais bien que Luka-san fait parti du jury des auditions d'entrée. La nouvelle…

-Elle a une nom, soupira son frangin.

-Hatsune-san ! Hatsune-san a chanter une chanson de _Vocal _!

Les yeux du garçon s'arrondirent de surprise. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Jamais il n'avait rencontrer d'autres fans de Vocal. Et surtout pas des personnes capable de chanter une de ses chansons. Vocal-chan était une superstar au succès mondiale mais pour le moins… particulière. Elle était virtuelle. Elle n'était que deux programmes informatiques combinés, un pour la voix et un autre pour l'apparence physique. Ainsi, grâce à un système d'hologramme et d'écran lumineux, la diva virtuelle était capable de donner des concerts et de tourner des clips vidéos. Toutefois, elle était très contestée dans le domaine de l'art sous prétexte que sa voix robotique n'avait aucune profondeur, et ne faisait passer aucun sentiment. On disait qu'elle n'était qu'un atout commercial. C'était pour cette raison que les jumeaux Kagamine étaient les seuls fans de Vocal de tout Edenham et qu'ils évitaient d'en parler. A l'idée de se lier d'amitié avec une autre fan, les yeux de Rin pétillaient d'enthousiasme.

-Demande-moi quelle chanson elle a interprété !

-Quelle chanson a-t-elle interprété ? répéta l'adolescent.

_**-Rolling girl**_! Ma chanson préférée ! Luka-sempai m'a dit qu'elle a impressionner tout le jury et Luka-san elle-même. Et elle jouait du piano en même temps !

Len n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un impressionnait Luka ! Elle qui était si méprisante, il fallait être véritablement talentueux pour qu'elle avoue son admiration. Décidemment, malgré son air timide, Hatsune Miku semblait être une élève exceptionnelle.

-Et j'ai réussi à obtenir un enregistrement de l'audition !

-QUOI ?!

-Eh bien, Luka-sempai filme toutes les auditions et elle a accepter de m'envoyer la vidéo par mail. On pourra la regarder ce soir !

-Rin, je crois que je déteins sur toi !

-Il n'est écrit nulle part dans le règlement que les auditions sont interdites d'enregistrement et de rediffusion.

Len haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu. Cela ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié mais il doutait que Rin est réellement lu tout le règlement du lycée. La sonnerie retentit, coupant brusquement court à leur discussion. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se mette à courir vers la salle de dessin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le cours avait déjà commencer mais le prof, un homme assez bête, ne remarqua rien. Ils se glissèrent à leur place et firent comme si de rien était. Le professeur, nommée Kaito, était un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus rois et à l'autorité inexistante. Son cours était une sorte de récréation et de guerre civile en même temps. Les adolescents criaient, rigolaient et se jetaient des projectiles sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de leur professeur qui vantait comme toujours l'élégance du bleu lapis lazuli. Chaque cours se déroulait de la même façon. Rin sortit sa palette de couleur et se mit au travail, avec minutie. Len quant à lui, prit vulgairement un crayon et se mit à griffonner sur sa feuille. Pourtant lorsque la fin de l'heure fut sonnée, Rin avait en face d'elle une toile _convenable _mais rien de plus tandis que Len avait créer un véritable chef-d'œuvre. Il fallait le dire : Len possédait un immense talent pour le dessin.

De son côté Hatsune Miku luttait contre le sommeil. Elle avait toujours aimé le solfège mais son niveau était bien plus élevée que celui des autres et elle s'ennuyait à mourir. D'un geste familier, elle fit tourner le poireau en plastique entre ses doigts. Elle repensait à ce garçon aux cheveux jaunes qui était venu lui parler tout à l'heure. Son regard s'était arrêté un long moment sur son porte-clés. Puis elle repensa à sa jumelle : Rin Kagamine. La petite semblait être le cliché de la petite sœur parfaite : mignonne, joyeuse, etc. Miku avait toute de suite eu envie de devenir son amie. Le problème était qu'elle n'était pas douée pour se faire des amis, en vérité elle n'en avait pas eu depuis très longtemps et avait perdu l'habitude de côtoyer des gens de son âge. Mais elle allait faire de son mieux ! Après tout si son oncle lui payait ce lycée c'était pour qu'elle réalise son rêve et devienne une adolescente comme les autres.

La pause de midi arriva comme une délivrance pour Miku. Elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria avec impatience, l'estomac dans les talons. C'est fou ce qu'elle avait faim. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua les jumeaux Kagamine attablés seuls à une table. Cela l'étonna quelque peu, ils avaient l'air d'être beaucoup apprécier. S'ils mangeaient seuls c'était certainement pour une bonne raison mais elle ne voyait nulle part d'autre où aller. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers eux. Ils sourirent à sa vue et lui firent signe de s'asseoir. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle s'installa et entama son plat de pâtes. Elle ne réalisa qu'avec un temps de retard que les Kagamine ne mangeaient pas. Rin grignotait quelques frites de temps en temps, penchée par-dessus l'épaule de son frère pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Le garçon tapait à une vitesse hallucinante sur le clavier d'un ordinateur portable jaune, l'air captivé par son travail. Bien trop timide pour les interrompre, Miku ne leur demanda pas de quoi il s'agissait bien qu'elle mourait d'envie de le savoir. Rin s'exclama soudainement :

-C'est génial ! Tu es le meilleur Len !

Et lui colla un énorme bisou sur la joue. Presque tous les garçons de la cantine le foudroyèrent du regard, brûlants de jalousie. Le garçon sourit à sa jumelle et referma l'ordinateur avant de le glisser dans son sac.

-Alors Hatsune-san, comment tu trouves Edenham après ton premier jour ici ? demanda gentiment Rin

-C'est… fantastique ! Il n'y a que des artistes ici !

-Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il y a une audition, fit remarquer Len. Ici, il n'y a que la crème de la crème. Tu étais à quel lycée avant ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Miku mais elle afficha aussitôt un sourire de façade.

-Je prenais des cours particuliers.

-Ah, en tout cas tu m'as vraiment impressionné en littérature ! s'écria Len. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête Rin on aurait dit une carpe !

Et il éclata de rire tandis que sa jumelle lui jetait un regard noir. Une fois leur repas terminé, le petit groupe quitta le réfectoire et se rendit jusqu'au gymnase où il aurait cours de sport. Miku détestait le sport, elle était de constitution plutôt fragile et elle n'aimait pas se dépenser. Aussi quand elle vit les jumeaux s'extasier à l'idée de courir, elle ne comprit pas vraiment leur joie.

-Tu vas voir Len ! Aujourd'hui je vais exploser ton record ! lança Rin, déterminée

-Pff, gloussa son frère. Tu dis ça à chaque fois !

-Tu veux parier ?

Il tapa dans sa main.

-Ce que tu veux.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein d'animosité avant de se séparer pour entrer dans les vestiaires. Miku était peu confiante à l'idée de se changer devant toutes les autres filles de la classe mais lorsqu'elle vit Rin se déshabiller sans la moindre hésitation, elle l'imita aussi rapidement que possible.

-Rin-chan, c'est pas possible tu n'as pas réellement quatorze ans ! s'écria une jeune fille au forme plus que développées.

La fille répondit par un petit rire enfantin mais Miku surpris une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Habillée la première, Rin sortit sans rien dire et vint se poster à côté de son jumeau. La jeune brune se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne les avait réellement vus se mélanger aux autres. Ils n'étaient pas coupés du reste de la classe mais il semblait y avoir entre eux un lien bien plus puissant que tout ça. Ils étaient inséparables, tout simplement. La prof de sport les laissa s'échauffer comme ils le voulaient et les jumeaux foncèrent en direction de la piste. Sans attendre le moindre coup de départ ils se mirent à courir comme si leur vie en dépendait, à une vitesse étonnante en faite. Les élèves se mirent à crier leur nom sans réellement savoir lequel des Kagamine ils encourageaient. Miku, elle, était bouche bée. Il était impossible de courir aussi vite avec d'aussi petites jambes ! Rin et Len était coude à coude et la dernière ligne droite s'étendait devant eux. C'était là que tout allait se jouer ! Allaient-ils arriver ex-aequo comme toujours où l'un allait-il enfin triompher de l'autre ? Rin serra les dents et accéléra encore, poussant ses muscles comme jamais auparavant. Len poussa un cri de rage en la voyant le dépasser et accéléra à son tour. Et comme toujours, les jumeaux franchirent la ligne d'arrivée au même instant avant de se laisser tomber par terre, exténués.

-Je te battrais un jour, lança Rin d'une voix hachée

-Impossible, répondit son frère avec un sourire avant de bondir sur ses pieds avec une énergique surprenante.

Miku n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Il n'avait même pas l'air essoufflé !

Rin était allongée sur son lit, grimaçant à chaque mouvement qu'elle devait faire, le corps tout endolori de courbature. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa douleur mais lorsque Len se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, faisait grincer le matelas, elle ne put retenir un grognement.

-Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise de ne pas trop en faire Rin ! s'écria-t-il. Regarde-toi tu peux à peine bouger.

-Mais c'est injuste ! Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais de courbature toi ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules et alluma son ordinateur.

-Voyons voir cette audition.

Il ouvrit le mail que Luka leur avait envoyé et lança la vidéo. La beauté de Miku le laissa de nouveau sans voix. Ce jour-là, elle avait relevé sa longue chevelure en une queue-de-cheval haute, dévoilant un cou blanc et fin. La jeune fille se présenta au jury et vint s'asseoir derrière un magnifique piano à queue. Le jury était composé des professeurs les plus sévères d'Edenham et Rin avait du mal à les imaginer les larmes aux yeux comme Luka l'avait dit.

_( _ watch?v=3W92UXf0QKI_ écouter en même temps)_

La première note s'éleva du piano, pure et limpide. Aussitôt, elle fut suivit par les autres qui arrivaient une à une au départ puis de plus en plus rapidement. Les notes se bousculaient, s'enchaînaient, se chevauchaient. Les doigts de Miku s'agitaient avec l'élégance et la grâce d'un ballet. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa voix emplit l'espace. Le choc s'afficha sur tous les visages des membres du jury. Luka porta même une main à sa bouche. La voix de la jeune fille qui était si fluette et si douce lorsqu'elle parlait apparaissait maintenant avec une puissance sûre et sans la moindre faiblesse. Elle chantait magnifiquement bien. Sa voix fluide et claire résonnait dans la salle comme s'il n'y avait plus que ça. Que tout se résumait à cette unique voix. Le regard de la jeune fille s'égara vers la fenêtre et une teinte d'émotion s'ajouta à son chant. Bien que le chant soit en japonais, il n'était pas nécessaire de comprendre les paroles pour ressentir la douleur dont il était question, la voix de Miku la transcrivait avec perfection. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres et le mouvement de ses doigts devint frénétique. Sa voix se tenta dans les aigus et s'y réussi étonnamment bien. Mais tout cela était si triste. Rin sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque note et Len n'avait ressentit autant d'émotion pour une chanson. Cette interprétation était mille fois meilleure que l'originale. Et mille fois plus douloureuse en même temps. La voix de Miku se brisa d'une façon si harmonieuse qu'elle devait être volontaire et son doigt effleura la dernière touche. (_attendre la fin de la chanson où l'arrêter) _Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la salle. Miku ne souriait pas, elle ne pleurait pas non plus. Elle fixait le piano d'un air absent, comme si elle s'était perdue dans les méandres de sa pensée. Puis les membres du jury se mirent à applaudirent, non pas la larme à l'œil mais pleurant véritablement ! Len arrêta la vidéo d'une main tremblante mais continua de fixer l'écran un long moment. Il lui semblait encore entendre la voix de Miku résonner dans sa tête. Son cœur battait à une vitesse hallucinante et il avait étrangement chaud. Il se tourna alors vers sa jumelle et vit deux grosses larmes rouler sur ses joues, silencieusement. Rin ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier, mais elle la referma aussitôt, sans émettre le moindre son. Aucun des deux n'avaient de parler après ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Cela gâcherait la magie du moment.

Maintenant ils en étaient sûrs. Hatsune Miku n'était pas n'importe qui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, Megurine Luka fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone et les cris de la petite sœur. La jeune femme poussa un grognement et rabattit sa couverture sur sa tête. Si seulement la nuit pouvait se rallonger de quelques minutes encore ! Mais c'était bel et bien le matin et sa petite sœur continuait de crier.

-Onee-chan ! Il pleut ! Je veux jouer dans la pluie !

-Hana… gémit sa grande sœur.

-S'il te plaît Luka !

La petite fille sauta sur son lit et découvrit sa sœur. L'étudiante la fixa un long moment, sans réagir, encore à moitié endormie. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer à nouveau et bascula de la table de chevet pour s'écraser sur le sol. Luka poussa un long soupir et accepta enfin de se lever. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année fit alors irruption dans la chambre.

-Luka ! Je suis en retard ! Tu pourras emmener Hana à l'école s'il te plaît ?!

-Maman… soupira l'adolescente.

-Je suis désolée ! dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur le front de ses deux filles. Je te promets que demain c'est moi qui l'emmène.

-Tu dis ça tout les jours ! protesta-t-elle

Sa mère lui lança un clin d'œil et partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Luka soupira de nouveau. Elle avait beau avoir l'habitude de ces matins anarchiques, cela la fatiguait toujours autant. Même à terre, son téléphone recommença à sonner. Cette fois, elle décrocha.

-Allo ?! s'exclama une voix à l'autre bout du fils. Luka-sempai !

-Len, dit une autre personne en arrière plan, ce n'est pas la peine d'hurler.

-Gomen, c'est que je suis super content !

Le visage de Luka afficha un air blasé, et d'un geste elle ordonna à sa sœur d'aller se doucher. La petite fille obéit, chantant et criant comme toujours.

-Je suppose qu'il s'agit des Kagamine.

-Ha ha bien deviné sempai ! s'écria la voix enthousiasme de Len. Il faut que tu viennes au lycée… maintenant ! On a quelque chose à te montrer !

Luka fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça _maintenant _?! Il est huit heures ! Comment ce fait-il que vous y êtes, d'ailleurs ?

La prof de musique nous a prêté la salle d'enregistrement, expliqua Rin qui avait reprit la communication tandis que son frère s'extasiait derrière.

-Et qu'avez-vous fabriquer cette fois ?

-C'est une surprise ! Mais crois-moi tu ne seras pas déçue, on approche du but !

La jeune femme avait beau être accablée de fatigue, elle mourrait d'envie de voir ce que les jumeaux lui avaient préparé cette fois-ci. Elle eu un pincement au cœur en pensant au petit-déjeuner qu'elle n'aurait pas mais hocha la tête.

-C'est d'accord, j'arrive le plus vite possible.

Elle se prépara à toute vitesse, attrapa son sac d'une main et Hana de l'autre puis quitta le petit appartement. Heureusement, sa bordélique de mère avait pensé à lui laisser la voiture. Les deux filles prirent place dans la petite Clio et celle-ci quitta le parking à toute vitesse. Luka s'engagea dans le trafic encore fluide du début de matinée et fonça en direction de l'école primaire. Pendant tout le trajet, Hana ne fit que s'extasier devant les trombes d'eau qui tombaient sur les trottoirs tandis que Luka de son côté maudissait le mauvais temps et le pare-brise trempé. Elle déposa sa petite sœur à l'école et reparti en direction d'Edenham. Lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée, il était vide. Elle trouva un peu inquiétant de se trouver dans ce bâtiment gigantesque dans lequel seul le silence se faisait entendre. Elle monta rapidement les trois étages et une douce mélodie de guitare vint chatouiller ses oreilles. Les jumeaux l'attendaient. Elle poussa la porte et découvrit Len en plein morceau tandis que Rin sautillait autour de lui.

-Luka-san ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Len rangea son instrument en un éclair tandis que Rin déverrouillait leur ordinateur jaune. Luka vint s'asseoir près d'eux tandis qu'il lui expliquait leur projet.

-Tu sais que l'on a acheter un UTAU ? lui demanda le garçon

-Rappelle-moi ce que c'est…

Les jumeaux levèrent les yeux au ciel et se lancèrent dans une énième explication de ce qu'était un UTAU. Il s'agissait d'un programme d'ordinateur basé sur le même principe que Vocal, c'est-à-dire synthétiser une voix. Mais contrairement à celui de la superstar, ce programme-ci ne possédait qu'un seul mode et les effets étaient assez limités et approximatifs. Mais cela n'était qu'un problème de second plan pour les Kagamine, de véritable génies d'informatiques. En effet, depuis qu'ils avaient économisé assez pour ce payer ce programme ils n'avaient cessé d'y apporter des modifications pour qu'il réponde à leur attente. Et aujourd'hui, il touchait leur but du bout des doigts. Luka pouvait comprendre leur enthousiasme, elle était elle-même impressionnée par toutes leurs idées et surtout leur motivation sans faille.

-Cela fait plus deux mois qu'on bosse sur ce morceau ! souligna Rin

Len brancha l'ordi aux enceintes de la salle et lança l'enregistrement. Ils avaient l'air si fiers que Luka était impatience d'entendre leur création_ (_ watch?v=OFiT9zhSujE_ écouter en même temps)_. Un son électro démarra avec puissance, faisant trembler les enceintes et le sourire des jumeaux s'accentua. Rapidement, une voix robotique se fit entendre. Le morceau était un mix entre deux tubes assez récents et Luka s'étonnait de l'ingéniosité des arrangements. Mais le plus surprenant était le chant. La voix avait beau être dérangeante au début, on s'y habituait rapidement et c'était étonnant tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire avec un logiciel bas de gamme. Il y eu un pont et la mélodie ralenti, c'est alors que Luka réalisa soudainement ce qui l'interpellait dans cette voix. C'était la voix de Rin ! Elle vit volteface et fixa la jeune fille d'un air perplexe tandis que celle-ci s'amusait de cette réaction. La musique s'arrêta et le silence retomba sur eux. Luka considéra longuement les deux enfants qui la pressait du regard, les yeux brillants d'espoirs.

-Comment… souffla-t-elle. Comment avez-vous fait pour la voix ?

Rin afficha un air satisfait.

-C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée ! s'écria-t-elle contente que la question soit posée. On a combiné un enregistrement de ma voix avec l'UTAU pour lui donner plus de relief et faire plus d'effets.

-Ca a pas été facile, soupira son frère. Mais comme ça on a réussi à créer un deuxième UTAU qui est en réalité le premier _mélangé_ à la voix de Rin. C'est encore un prototype mais avec ça on va pouvoir faire plein de truc ! Et on se rapproche du but !

Les lèvres de Luka se tordirent légèrement, en signe de contrariété. Depuis qu'elle les connaissait, ils ne faisaient que parler de leur but mais jamais ils n'avaient consenti à lui dire de quoi il s'agit. Ils disaient vouloir garder la surprise. La vérité était qu'ils avaient peur qu'elle se moque d'eux, comme leurs parents le faisaient si régulièrement.

-Et on a fait les arrangements tous seuls ! s'exclama Rin

Leur incroyable enthousiasme était tout simplement adorable. Luka se laissa prendre au jeu et leur demanda d'entendre leur chanson à nouveau. Oui vraiment, les jumeaux la surprendrait toujours.

-Mais vous savez qu'ici vous êtes là pour chanter avec une VRAIE voix.

Les trois amis se retournèrent. Une petite femme toute ronde, les regardait en souriant. Elle avait les cheveux couleurs chocolats remontés en un chignon serré, une longue robe bordeaux terminant à mi cheville et les bras chargés de partitions. Comme toujours. Luka se précipita pour aider la petite dame tandis que Len rangeait le pc.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est non-conventionnelle que c'est pas une _vraie_ voix ! répliqua Rin

-Je suis bien d'accord, répondit la professeure de chant. D'ailleurs il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose mes enfants. Je suis secrètement fan de Vocal-chan mais ne le dite à personne.

-Vous êtes pourtant la première à la critiquer pendant les cours, répondit Len d'un air blasé.

Ils connaissaient déjà tous cette conversation par cœur. C'était un peu comme leur rituel du matin.

-C'est pour vous taquiner, répondit joyeusement la femme

Takahashi-sensai était de la professeur préférée de Megurine Luka. La jeune femme avait une particulière affection pour cette dame qui commençait à se faire vieille et pour cause, elle la connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à elle que Luka avait été admise à Edenham. Elle avait complétement paniqué à l'audition et n'avait pas réussi à sortir le moindre son, c'est Takahashi qui avait convint le jury de lui donner une deuxième chance, qu'elle avait cette fois réussi haut la main. La vieille femme était la mère de sa meilleure amie Meiko, une jeune fille charmante au caractère calme et posée qui avait été gardée par la même nourrice que Luka. Meiko était sa sempai de deux ans et il s'agissait de la seule personne que Luka idolâtrait sur cette planète. Du reste, il n'était pas compliqué de deviner comment les jumeaux s'étaient lier d'amitié avec cette professeure. Ils étaient de magnifiques chanteurs et Rin était simplement l'élève rêvée. Len semblait d'ailleurs se comporter assez bien dans ce cours.

-Qu'allons-nous chanter aujourd'hui ? demanda Rin

-Aujourd'hui va être un cours spécial ! annonça la petite femme.

-Spécial dans quel sens ?

-Ah les Kagamine, soupira-t-elle. Toujours aussi lève tôt et curieux par-dessus le marché ! Gardez votre salive et votre voix pour mon cours jeune homme.

Len se renfrogna. Rapidement, le reste des élèves envahirent la salle et les jumeaux furent rapidement encerclés par leur fanclub.

-Luka ? Tu restes regarder le cours ? demanda gentiment Mme. Takahashi

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Plusieurs choses avaient attiré son attention et elle comptait bien satisfaire sa curiosité. Le premier élément qui l'avait interpellé était ce groupe de filles, assises près de la porte qui ne cessait de jeter des regards en direction de Len et ses copains, tout en murmurant entre elles. Les sourcils de Luka se rapprochèrent légèrement. Lorsqu'un gloussement typique d'une adolescente en adoration se fit entendre son intuition se précisa. Que Rin ait ses admirateurs ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Malgré ses airs enfantins, la jeune fille était mignonne et avec sa personnalité adorable la balance penchait en sa faveur. En revanche son frère ! Luka n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être populaire près des filles. Pourtant tout semblait dire qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle examina le garçon de la tête au pied cherchant ce qui pouvait les intéresser chez lui, en vain. Vraiment, elle appréciait Len mais ne lui trouvait aucun charme. Tout comme sa jumelle il rayonnait de naïveté et d'innocence mais chez lui il s'agissait d'une naïveté orgueilleuse et d'une innocence exaspérante. Si ces deux caractères rendaient Rin mignonne, ils rendaient Len épuisant. Le garçon arborait un air ignorant et supérieur, comme ces enfants pleins de rêves qui pensent découvrir le monde alors que des milliers de personne ont foulé cette terre avant eux. Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur ces filles. L'une d'elle s'était levée du groupe et avait traversé la salle en direction de Rin. Luka observait le stratagème avec un petit sourire amusé. C'était un coup classique mais exécuté avec subtilité il pouvait s'avéré payant. Comme prévu, la fille se décala en finesse vers Len. Mais, lui adressant un énorme sourire, Rin se déplaça d'un pas, se collant ainsi à lui et faisant barrière entre lui et la fille. Les jumeaux échangèrent un rapide regard, puis Len reprit sa conversation avec ses potes comme si de rien était. Ceci était la deuxième chose qui avait attiré l'attention de leur sempai. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait des jumeaux, ils s'étaient toujours débrouillé pour être ensemble lorsque l'un d'eux (souvent Rin) se faisait aborder, comme pour éloigner les éventuels intéressés. Il faut avouer que déclarer son amour à une fille en présence de son jumeau n'est pas vraiment la situation rêvée. Mais Luka en venait à se demander si ce n'était pas volontaire. Le dernier élément qui l'intriguait était la jeune fille assise seule dans un coin de la chambre. Brune aux yeux bleu turquoise : Hatsune Miku. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en deux tresses qui pendaient de chaque côté de sa tête et dansaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle lisait distraitement un manga tout en répondant poliment aux élèves qui tentait d'engager la conversation. En réalité, Miku était à elle-seule la raison pour laquelle Luka voulait assister à ce cours. Elle voulait entendre sa voix à nouveau.

Takahashi-sensai réclama le silence et tous les élèves s'immobilisèrent. En cours de chant, ils n'avaient pas de places attitrées, les élèves s'asseyaient où ils le souhaitaient, pouvaient rester debout ou même s'asseoir sur les tables. Tous se tournèrent vers la petite dame qui s'éclaircit la voix avant d'annoncer :

-Mes chers élèves, nous arrivons à la fin du premier semestre et dans deux mois commencent les concours de lycée qui opposera Edenham à son grand rival le lycée McKinley.

Des murmures s'élevèrent chez les premières années tandis qu'un sourire florissait sur le visage de Luka.

-Mais avant cela il faut choisir qui représentera le lycée Edenham au Grand Concours ! Et donc tout les élèves du lycée vont devoir s'affronter dans 3 disciplines : le chant, la danse et aussi la création ! Toutefois vous ne pouvez vous présenter que dans une discipline.

-La création ? répétèrent les élèves

Takahashi hocha la tête.

-Oui ! Vous devrez créer une œuvre de A à Z. Ce que vous voulez : une chanson, une mini pièce de théâtre, une danse mais il va falloir que vous en soyez les uniques auteurs ! Bien sûr, vous avez le droit de travailler en groupe mais dans ce cas vous devez vous inscrire avant vendredi de la semaine prochaine.

Tous les étudiants échangèrent des regards et d'un seul coup un brouhaha envahit la salle. Et d'un seul coup, le silence se fit. Len venait de lever la main. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui.

-Quoi ?! C'est pas la première fois que je lève la main.

-Si, répondirent-ils tous.

Len leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon ok, je peux la poser ma question ?!

-Allez-y jeune homme, répondit la prof

-On peut se mettre en groupe avec des élèves d'autres niveaux ?

Rin jeta un regard en direction de Luka. La jeune femme hocha la tête et la petite fille sourit.

-Bien sûr, cet examen est là pour vous souder et mettre un peu de suspense au sein de l'établissement. Il n'y a pas de nombre limite mais disons qu'à partir de 10 ça devient critique. Bien sûr, s'il s'agit d'une pièce de théâtre on peut faire des exceptions.

A ce moment là, la classe se transforma en véritable hall de gare. Les élèves couraient dans tout les sens, pressés de trouver leurs partenaires avant que les amis soit déjà pris. Rin se dirigea à grand pas vers Miku.

-Dis Hatsune-San, ça te dirais de faire la création avec nous ? Len, Luka-sempai et moi ?

Ses yeux voltèrent de Rin, à son frère, en passant par Luka qui se tenait un peu derrière. La jeune fille était super contente qu'ils lui proposent de faire équipe mais elle avait un peu peur de se trahir si elle travaillait en groupe.

-Gomen, je compte me présenter en chant. Mais merci pour l'invitation.

-Oh, fit Rin

-Miku a raison, intervint soudainement Luka. Je crois que je ne vais pas faire la création avec vous mais plutôt me présenter en danse. Vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de moi pour faire des choses impressionnantes, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard à leur ordinateur portable.

Miku sentit peser sur elle des regards haineux de la part des fans du garçon. Il lui avait proposé de travailler avec lui et elle avait refusé, alors qu'elles seraient prêtes à tuer pour ça. Elle déglutit et s'employa à les ignorer. C'est alors que la professeure de chant se tourna vers elle.

-Mais nous avons une nouvelle ! Hatsune Miku, la tradition est de se présenter en chanson. Accepterais nous de chanter ta chanson préférée ?

Miku hocha la tête et se leva pour s'asseoir derrière un petit piano situé dans le fond de la pièce. Tous les adolescents se pressèrent près d'elle, impatients d'entendre sa voix. Miku n'hésita pas un seul instant et plaqua ses doigts contre les touches.

_(_ watch?v=4KkLuRFtuCc&index=2&list=PLxV45iJ9v0Zi7aOeNJLdoMqP5LdQSBuUE_ écouter en même temps)_ Une mélodie douce et tendre s'échappa de l'instrument. Miku ferma les paupières et se mit à chanter. Tous en restèrent bouche bée. Len sentit le feu lui monter au visage, incapable de détourner le regard de la jeune fille. Son cœur se mit à battre de façon désordonné et anarchique tandis que la voix de l'adolescente se gravait dans son esprit. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle chantait ! Ses lèvres rouges formaient les mots avec délicatesse et ses doigts virevoltaient sur le clavier. Le garçon aurait voulu que ce morceau dure éternellement. Mais la mélodie fini bien par se calmer et la voix de la jeune fille s'essouffla. _(arrêter le morceau ou attendre la fin)_ Elle rouvrit les yeux et son regard croisa le sien. Instinctivement Len baissa les yeux et fit comme si de rien était. Mais ses joues rouge pivoine le trahissait. Rin lâcha un soupir admiratif et échangea un regard avec Luka. Pas étonnant que les jury ait été impressionnés.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans l'agitation. Rapidement tous les élèves furent au courant du Grand Concours et des règles de celui-ci. Un seul élève sera choisi dans la catégorie chant, les deux meilleurs danseurs seront sélectionnés et le meilleur groupe sera retenu. Tout le lycée était en ébullition. A la fin de la journée plus de milles groupes étaient déjà inscrits ! Déjà des cours de chant et de danse supplémentaires s'organisaient et toutes les salles du lycée furent rapidement réservée jusqu'à la date du concours. Heureusement pour nos héros, les jumeaux Kagamine vivaient dans un petit pavillon et leur garage était suffisamment grand pour servir de salle de répètes.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin de la journée de cours, Miku était exténuée. Elle l'avait passé avec les jumeaux qui étaient toujours super actifs. Elle sortit du lycée et tourna dans une petite rue à l'écart où une limousine l'attendait. Un chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte et elle s'installa à l'intérieur.

-Okaeri ! lui lança son oncle.

-Bonsoir, tonton.

-Alors cette journée ?

-Bien.

L'homme hocha la tête et fit signe au chauffeur de démarrer. Le trajet se déroula en silence. Miku n'aimait pas beaucoup son oncle, il était froid sans la moindre émotion, il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire et rien d'autre. Pour lui, le travail ne s'arrêtait jamais et Miku considérait sa plus grande rentrée d'argent.

-Ton agent m'a contacté, lui annonça-t-il. J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi.

Un sourire éclaira faiblement son visage.

-Vocal-chan sera l'invitée principale au prochain _Music Awards_, le 12 février !

L'expression de la jeune fille se crispa mais elle se reprit aussitôt et afficha un sourire non-sincère.

-C'est… génial ! Les _Music Awards_ c'est énorme !

-Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?

Une ombre passa dans le regard de la jeune fille et hocha la tête.

-Vocal-chan va devoir ajouter de nouvelle chanson à son répertoire, dit-elle.

-C'est ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es la meilleure nièce dont on puisse rêver !

_« Ou le meilleur gagne pain, _pensa-t-elle._ Chacun appelle ça comme il veut… »_

La luxueuse voiture s'arrêta devant une demeure immense, pour ne pas dire un palais. Ils traversèrent tous les dispositifs de sécurité et pénétrèrent dans le château. Miku aurait bien voulu se rendre dans sa chambre pour se reposer mais elle devait d'abord saluer son agent, assise dans le salon une boite de chocolats à la main, comme à son habitude. Il s'agissait d'une femme venue d'Europe spécialement pour elle : l'agent de jeunes stars la plus connue de la planète. Physiquement elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal : brune, les yeux marron foncé, petite, légèrement enrobée. En revanche, elle n'avait pas une personnalité commune. Une véritable lunatique, la jeune femme pouvait passer de la joie aux larmes sans raison et ses crises de colère étaient redoutables. Heureusement, elle adorait Miku et ne lui criait jamais dessus très longtemps. Il n'en était pas de même pour les domestiques… Lorsqu'elle vit Miku entrer dans la pièce elle se précipita vers elle et lui attribua un énorme baiser collant de rouge à lèvres que la jeune fille essuya discrètement.

-Ma chérie ! Je suppose que ton très cher père t'a déjà informée de la nouvelle ! s'écria Marie

-C'est mon oncle pas mon père.

-Oh ! C'est pareil, ne chipote pas sur les mots !

Elle sortit une feuille et la tendit à l'adolescente.

-Voici la partition de ta nouvelle chanson ! On l'enregistre demain ! Tu auras le temps de l'apprendre ? Parfait ! s'exclama sans même attendre de réponse.

Miku se saisit de la feuille et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Presque aussitôt, son visage devint livide.

-Je ne peux pas chanter ça ! s'écria-t-elle

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la pièce et la jeune fille regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé. Marie se tourna vers elle avec lenteur et lui jeta un regard assassin.

_-Comment _?!

Maintenant qu'elle avait parlé il était trop tard pour reculer. Miku prit une grande inspiration et répéta :

-Je ne peux pas chanter ça.

-Et pourquoi ?!

-Tu as lu les paroles ?! s'insurgea-t-elle. Je vais passer pour une prétentieuse narcissique !

-Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas toi qui va la chanter mais _Vocal-chan_.

-Ne chipote pas sur les mots, répliqua l'adolescente sur un ton dur.

Les sourcils de la femme se crispèrent, ce qui était un très mauvais signe.

-Des personnes ont investis de leur temps dans cette chanson et tu penses que tu peux la rejeter ainsi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui décide que je sache ! Ecris-moi une meilleure chanson et tu auras ton mot à dire !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Miku.

-Parfait. Je vais écrire une meilleure chanson.

-Je veux que tu apprennes cette chanson pour demain ! ordonna son agent.

Et sur ce, elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle, mettant fin à la conversation. Miku poussa un soupir et s'assit pour mieux examiner le morceau. Rien que le titre l'horripilait :

« _World is Mine_ »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Un cri déchira l'air et résonna dans toute la petite maison.

-RIIIN !

Len bondit hors de son lit et se rua vers la chambre de sa sœur. Evidemment, la jeune fille avait verrouillée sa porte d'avance et le garçon pouvait entendre son rire à travers la cloison. Il tambourina sur la porte avec tant de force qu'elle celle-ci se bomba à chaque coup.

-Rin ! hurla-t-il à nouveau. Ouvre tout de suite !

Rapidement, leurs parents apparurent dans le couloir, alertés par tant de chahut.

-Mais pourquoi vous criez ! s'écria leur mère.

-C'est de sa faute ! cria Len, hors de lui. Regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait !

Il leur montra ses mains et son père il éclata de rire. Il rit tellement qu'il en eu mal au ventre et son fils afficha un air boudeur. Il se tourna vers sa dernière chance de soutient.

-Maman punis-la ! Tu te rends compte de la honte que je vais avoir au lycée !

-Mais ça te va plutôt bien, répliqua celle-ci sur un ton émerveillé.

Les yeux de Len s'arrondirent de stupéfaction. Etait-il entrain de rêver ? Avait-il mal entendu ?

-Mais Maman ! Rin m'a mit du _vernis à ongle _ pendant mon sommeil ! Evidemment que ça ne me va pas je suis un garçon ! s'insurgea-t-il

-Mais le jaune comme ça, ça fais un petit rappel à tes cheveux moi je trouve ça harmonieux. Mignon même.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front, avant de retourner se coucher. Len n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait beau savoir que Rin gagnait toujours son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler ce qui venait de se produire. Sa mère venait de lui dire que le vernis jaune lui avait bien ?!

_-Mais je suis un garçon _! hurla-t-il à nouveau bien qu'elle ne fut plus là.

Et son père reparti dans une autre crise de rire. Le visage de Len vira au rouge pivoine et, fou de rage et mort de honte il attrapa son sac et claqua la porte derrière lui. Le froid du mois de décembre le frappa de plein fouet mais il ne fit pas demi-tour pour prendre son manteau. Sac sur l'épaule, il traversa le jardin et ne prit même pas la peine de refermer le portail. Peu à peu, l'air frais lui fit du bien et calma sa colère, ne laissant en lui qu'une immense lassitude. Il était fatigué que ce genre de scène se répète tous les jours. Il n'était pas aussi bête que ses parents le pensait, il avait parfaitement compris le fond de leur pensée bien qu'il s'appliquait à faire comme si de rien était. Rin était leur préférée. Et la raison en était simple : Len était un accident. Il l'avait découvert lorsqu'il avait 9 ans. En fouillant dans le bureau de son père à la recherche de cadeau de noël planqués, il avait déterré une lettre adressée à sa tante vivant en Amérique. Elle parlait de la grossesse de sa mère du futur enfant. Tout y était joyeux : le bébé allait bien, elle devait naître en août et – grande nouvelle – c'était une fille ! Tout était prêt à accueillir cette merveilleuse petite fille, sa chambre l'attendait déjà, toute la famille se réjouissait d'avance. C'est alors que Len avait trouver une deuxième lettre envoyée au mois de juillet de la même année. Les mots qu'il y avait lu s'étaient gravés dans sa mémoire et l'adolescent était capable de la réciter par cœur.

_« C'est une catastrophe. Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire. Rien d'extrêmement grave je te rassure ! Rin va bien, notre petite fille est née hier, le 18 juillet. Cependant elle n'est pas la seule. Le médecin ne sait pas comment ils n'ont pas pu le voir à l'échographie. Ce sont des jumeaux. Nous avons bel et bien eu notre petite fille Rin mais nous avons aussi un petit garçon, nous n'avons pas encore trouver de nom pour lui. Bien évidemment ce n'est pas la notion de jumeau qui nous dérange mais plutôt tout ce que cela implique. Nous avions fait nos calculs pour UN enfant pas pour deux et niveau argent nous allons avoir du mal si nous devons tout multiplié par deux ! Nora est très fatiguée et les jumeaux ne font que de pleurer. Cela reste un évènement heureux mais la situation est critique. »_

Len était un accident et la longue pauvreté de sa famille était en quelque sorte « sa faute ». C'était du moins le point de vue de ses parents. Avec les années il avait eu le temps de tourner et retourner ces mots dans sa tête et si habituer mais la chose qui le choquait toujours autant était cette tournure de phrase : « _nous avons bel et bien eu __**notre **__petite fille Rin mais nous avons aussi __**un **__petit garçon…_ ». N'était-il pas leur fils au même titre que sa sœur ? Après avoir trouver cette lettre l'intuition qu'il avait s'était précisée et il avait enfin pu mettre des mots sur l'injustice qu'il vivait au quotidien. Ce n'était pas que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas – il aurait été cruel de dire une telle chose – ils préféraient simplement Rin. Parce qu'elle était et avait toujours été _leur _petite fille. Suite à cette découverte, Len avait longtemps fait la tête à sa jumelle. Il s'était même mis à la détester, elle et toutes ses qualités. Mais en prenant de l'âge il avait compris l'absurdité de la situation. Rin n'était pas responsable du comportement de leur parent tout comme il n'était pas responsable de leur pauvreté. La fille avait beaucoup souffert de la froideur de son frère envers elle et lorsqu'il était revenu vers elle peu à peu, environ un an, après elle l'avait accueillie les bras ouverts. Len ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette lettre ni de ce qu'il ressentait et peu à peu tout était redevenu comme avant, ils étaient à nouveau inséparables.

L'adolescent shoota dans une cannette et poussa un long soupir. Sa respiration s'éleva en un nuage blanc. Puis il baissa les yeux vers ses mains et contempla longuement ses ongles.

-On dirait des mains de fille, murmura-t-il.

Il fallait dire que Len n'était pas très masculin, tout comme Rin n'était pas féminine. Les deux se ressemblaient tellement qu'il était dur de leur donner un genre. Mais Len en était bien plus touché que sa jumelle. Il en avait marre qu'on le dise efféminé, surtout que la plupart de ces réflexions venaient de ses parents.

-Leeeen !

Il soupira de nouveau, s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna. Rin courait en sa direction aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Lorsqu'elle parvint à sa hauteur son visage était tout rouge et elle peinait respirer, emmitouflée dans une énorme écharpe. Elle accrocha son bras au sien.

-Gomen Len-chan ! Je voulais pas te vexer, c'était juste pour rigoler pardonne-moi !

-Laisse-moi tranquille !

Il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et se remit à marcher. Rin le poursuivit avec un temps de retard.

-Mais Len-chan, je…

_-Arrête avec ça _!

Elle se stoppa, abasourdie. Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude d'appeler son frère ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient sérieux, c'était une marque d'affection. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que cela le gênait.

-Mais… balbutia-t-elle

-Je ne suis pas une fille alors ne m'appelle pas Len-CHAN ! C'est clair ?!

-Je suis désolée…

Le garçon poussa un long soupir et shoota de nouveau dans un caillou, cette fois-ci si violemment que la pierre vola jusqu'au trottoir d'en face. Rin le fixait d'un air affligé, la mine défaite. Elle n'aimait pas voir son jumeau en colère et encore moins lorsque c'était sa faute. Comme elle s'en voulait de lui avoir mis ce vernis hyper-résistant. Il allait rester pendant au moins une semaine. Len se décida enfin à poser son regard sur sa sœur.

-Gomen… répéta-t-elle

-Bah c'est pas grave ! Rin-kun, lança ironiquement

-Baka ! répliqua-t-elle en rigolant.

Et, bras dessous bras dessus, ils repartirent en direction du lycée comme de rien était, bien que les ongles de Len soit toujours jaunes.

Ce jour-là, c'était Shinta Akami qui les attendaient à l'entrée de l'établissement. C'était un garçon timide et réservé. Toujours entourée de ses quatre meilleurs amis, il ne se mélangeait pas à la foule et évitait le plus possible les querelles. La majorité des élèves l'appréciaient mais sans rien de plus, il était gentil, mais ni drôle ni particulièrement entraînant. Le jeune homme était seul, les joues légèrement rouges et son regard fuyant trahissait sa nervosité. Les jumeaux échangèrent un rapide regard, devinant à l'avance de quoi il s'agissait.

-Rin-san, dit-il timidement, je pourrais te parler en privé s'il te plaît ?

-Oh tu peux parler devant moi Shinta-kun, lança joyeusement Len. De toute façon Rin me dit tout.

Sa sœur lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et il capitula. Tandis que Len s'éloignait, Shinta se balança d'un pied à l'autre visiblement mal à l'aise avant de se lancer :

-Rin-chan, est-ce que ça te dirais d'être ma cavalière au bal d'hiver ?

Son visage s'empourpra et il baissa les yeux. Rin le considéra un long moment, en pleine réflexion. C'était sa première demande, et elle savait qu'il y en aurait bien d'autre. Elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à y aller avec Shinta mais c'était la réaction de Len qui l'inquiétait. Accepterait-il qu'elle y aille avec un garçon ? Cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait se trouver une cavalière. Rin ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il en trouverait une – les prétendantes étant plutôt nombreuses – mais elle savait que son jumeau n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer la soirée avec une fangirl. Elle reporta de nouveau son attention vers le garçon qui attendait désespéramment sa réponse.

-Oui, j'adorerais aller au bal avec toi, finit-elle par annoncer joyeusement.

Shinta la fixa avec un stupéfaction, bouche bée, visiblement abasourdi.

-T-tu es sûre ? balbutia-t-il

-Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais il va falloir que l'on décide d'une couleur commune si on veut être assortis ! Tu as une idée ?

-Euh non pas vraiment, je te laisse choisir ta robe et ensuite tu me dira la couleur que tu as choisis.

-D'accord !

Ils se dirent au revoir et Shinta se précipita en direction de ses meilleurs amis qui lui tapèrent dans le dos en guise de félicitations. Rapidement la nouvelle fait le tour d'Edenham et lance le début de la course aux cavaliers. Personne ne veut se retrouver seul au bal et c'est donc avec frénésie que les élèves se mettent en quête d'un rencard. A la fin de la journée, Kagamine Len accumulait une vingtaine de demandes auxquelles il avait répondu la même phrase « hm, je ne sais pas si je vais y aller mais dès que je suis décider je te ferais signe ! ». En vérité, il en voulait à Rin de ne pas l'avoir consulté avant d'accepter.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre sur mes rendez-vous, répliqua sa jumelle lorsqu'il lui fit la remarque.

-Tu aurais tout de même pu me dire que tu ne voulais pas y aller avec moi, ronchonna-t-il

-Tu es mon frère !

-Justement ! Si tu m'avais dit que tu y allais avec un petit ami potentiel j'aurais moi aussi invité quelqu'un.

-Mais tu peux toujours le faire ! s'écria Rin.

-Pour que toutes les filles me tombent dessus, non merci !

C'est à ce moment là que Miku les rejoignit et Len fit comme si de rien était, changeant brusquement de sujet. Rin comprit soudainement. Len voulait inviter Miku au bal d'hiver ! C'était évident, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Le comportement étrange de son frère lui sauta alors au yeux. Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit… _amoureux_ de Miku ! Les yeux de Rin se mirent à pétiller, elle raffolait des histoires d'amour et dénicher les beaux couples étaient comme un don pour elle.

-Dis Hatsune-san ? Tu comptes venir au bal d'hiver ? demanda Rin. Parce que Luka et moi avions l'intention d'aller au centre commercial après les cours pour acheter nos robes. Ca te dirais de venir avec nous ?

Miku s'apprêtait à accepter lorsqu'elle se souvint de l'ordre de son agent et sa séance d'enregistrement.

-Eto… on ne pourrait pas y aller demain ? J'aimerais beaucoup venir avec vous mais j'ai des choses prévues pour ce soir.

-Bien sûr, pas de problème !

Elle se tourna vers son frère qui était resté en retrait.

-Tu nous accompagneras ?

-Luka est assez grande pour ça et je suppose que vous voulez être entre filles.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Merci Len-chan !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Quelques heures plus tard, Miku était assise sur son lit face à son miroir, la partition de sa nouvelle chanson à la main. Elle la connaissait déjà par cœur – il fallait dire que les paroles étaient faciles à retenir. La jeune fille releva la moitié de sa longue chevelure en une couette puis fit de la même chose de l'autre côté. Elle contempla son reflet avec un sourire satisfait, elle se sentait bien plus à l'aise coiffée ainsi. On toqua à sa porte et elle se leva pour aller ouvrir.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Marie. Tu es prête ! Tu connais la chanson ?

-Sur le bout des doigts.

La femme lui sourit.

-Je savais que tu étais une fille obéissante.

-J'ai un marché à te proposer.

Son agent fronça instantanément les sourcils.

-Comment ça un marché ?

-Si j'enregistre le clip vidéo tu me laisses la soirée de demain ?

Son agent la considéra longuement.

-C'est d'accord. Mais je veux que ta production soit _par-fai-te _!

-Comme toujours, répliqua l'adolescente.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce et s'engagèrent dans un long couloir en direction de la salle de programmation. Là, toute une équipe d'informaticien les attendaient. Tous applaudirent Hatsune Miku et la félicitèrent pour son invitation au Music Awards. Le chef de l'équipe, Shigure un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, lui fit la bise.

-Allez tout le monde en place ! lança-t-il en suite

Hatsune Miku hocha la tête et s'avança jusqu'à une étrange machine ressemblant à une cabine de douche circulaire, en version ultrasophistiqué. La jeune fille prit place à l'intérieur et la porte de la cabine se referma derrière elle. Tous les membres de l'équipe s'installèrent derrière leur écran et se mirent à taper sur leur clavier.

-Colorisation, annonça une voix robotique sortant de la machine

Et presque aussitôt, un jet de lumière traversa la cabine. Les cheveux de Miku devinrent alors aussi bleus que ses yeux et ses ongles.

-Activation du design, dit alors la voix.

Les deux couettes de l'adolescente s'allongèrent alors jusqu'à atteindre le niveau de ses chevilles. Les vêtements – des plus simpliste – de la jeune fille se transformèrent en un uniforme d'écolière constitué du mini jupe, d'une chemise sans manche, d'une cravate et des longue bottes qui remontaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Le tout parsemé de touche bleu turquoise dès que c'était possible.

-Synthétisation de la voix, reprit la machine.

Habituée à ce processus, Miku savait ce qu'elle devait faire et ouvrit la bouche pour poussé un long la. Sa voix douce et claire s'éleva et brutalement elle dérailla et sonna d'une façon harmonieusement robotique. Tous les informaticiens applaudirent et la voix de la machine annonça enfin :

-Virtualisation : phase terminale.

Un picotement étrange envahit la jeune fille et un frisson parcourut sa peau. Elle sentit l'énergie l'emplir comme une pile que l'on remplirait d'électricité.

-Processus terminé ! lâcha alors la machine

La cabine s'ouvrit. L'adolescente qui en sortit alors n'était pas Hatsune Miku, jeune fille timide et réservée. Non, il s'agissait de _Vocal-chan _la star la plus connu de la planète. Hatsune Miku était Vocal-chan et Vocal était Hatsune Miku. Les deux n'étaient que le coté pile et le coté face de la même personne. Tous les informaticiens se claquèrent dans les mains, fiers d'avoir réussi le processus.

-Bien ! Maintenant en salle d'enregistrement ! s'écria son agent.

L'adolescente mi humaine mi virtuelle hocha la tête prit place dans le studio où déjà les caméraman étaient près à tourner. Le compte à rebours fut lancé et Miku se mit à chanter.

Quelques instant plus tard, chez les Kagamine.

-Rin ! s'écria son jumeau. Une nouvelle chanson de Vocal-chan vient de sortir.

En quelques secondes la petite fille traversa le couloir qui séparait sa chambre de celle de son frère et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui devant l'ordinateur. Ils échangèrent un regard et lancèrent le clip, impatients.

_(_ watch?v=NY_VTIUsiU_ regarder la vidéo)_

Lorsque la vidéo se termina, Len avait une étrange sensation au creux de la poitrine…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Miku était surexcitée. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle participait à une sortie en fille, comme une adolescente ordinaire ! Elle cela la mettait d'une humeur merveilleuse. Rin à ses côtés, elle entra dans le centre commercial où Luka devait les attendre. La jeune femme était assise autour d'une petite table d'un café en face d'une femme aux cheveux châtains courts. Elles se levèrent dès qu'elles les virent.

Je vous présente Meiko, annonça Luka. Ma meilleure amie.

J'étais la présidente du comité d'organisation quand j'étais à Edenham donc niveau bal d'hiver je suis calée ! Pour trouver la robe parfaite y a pas mieux que moi.

Les filles arborèrent de grands sourires, toutes impatiente à l'idée d'essayer des belles robes et se pomponner. Avec empressement, elles s'engouffrèrent dans la première boutique. Une demi heure plus tard, elles avaient déjà sélectionné trois robes chacune.

Première robe de Rin : . /-Dq4c8kJOYUw/Uxtxu7IGQsI/AAAAAAAA52U/OsygqZLEuE0/s1600/_vocaloid_render_kagamine_rin_by_izza_

Deuxième robe de Rin : .fr/_images/5546b6f66095800b243943eb1673e7dd/1902%20-%20haitoku_no_hana%20kagamine_len%20kagamine_rin%20papillon%20perle%20robe%20suzunosuke%3Aartist% _(désolé pour l'image mais la robe magnifique… non enfaite j'adore l'image !)_

Troisième robe de Rin : . .full.

Première robe de Miku : /HaG7RLp57_

Deuxième robe de Miku :

Troisième robe de Miku : fs70/i/2014/139/7/0/hatsune_miku_render_by_

Première robe de Luka : .

Deuxième robe de Luka : /image/upload/normal/Megurine_Luka2_.png

Troisième robe de Luka :

Au bout de l'après-midi, les quatre filles avaient leur paquet et les jours qui les séparaient du bal leur semblaient une éternité.

Le reste du mois de décembre passa comme un songe. Tous les élèves étaient débordés, les examens précédant les vacances de Noël arrivant à grands pas. Rin révisait à fond tandis que Len lui se consacrait entièrement à leur création pour le concours. Luka elle faisait de son mieux pour partager son temps à part égale entre le travail, la danse et l'organisation du bal. Elle reçut quelques propositions de cavaliers mais elle attendait celle d'un garçon particulier et savait pertinemment qu'il lui poserait la question au dernier moment, il faisait toujours comme ça. Lorsque la dernière semaine arriva, ils étaient tous épuisés. Mais la plus touchée était certainement Miku : la jeune fille avait dû réviser, s'entraîner pour le chant tout en préparant ses nouvelles chansons et nouvelles danses pour les Music Awards et composant une chanson pour satisfaire son agent. Le soir lorsqu'elle s'allongeait sur son lit elle s'endormait comme une masse pour peiner à se réveiller le lendemain matin. Mais le pire fut la semaine des examens, Miku se donna à fond dans toutes les matières si bien que, une fois le vendredi arrivé, elle n'avait plus aucune énergie.

Cette après-midi là, après le dernier contrôle, Rin lui demanda de l'attendre quelques minutes devant le lycée mais la jeune fille eu beau patienter, aucune trace de la petite blonde. A la place, ce fut son jumeau qui vint la trouver. Tout de suite, Miku vit qu'il que quelque chose clochait. Le garçon se comportait comme Shinta quelques semaines, les joues rouges, le regard fuyant, visiblement mal à l'aise. La jeune fille le salua gentiment, curieuse de voir comment il allait s'exprimer. C'était rare de voir Len sans son attitude cool et nonchalante qui arborait toujours. Ils restèrent un court instant dans le silence avant que Len se lance enfin :

Eto… Hatsune-san ?

Tu peux m'appeler Miku, répondit joyeusement la jeune fille

Il hocha la tête reprit :

Miku-chan, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir avec moi au bal d'hiver ?

Il regardait fixement ses chaussures tandis que son visage devenait rouge pivoine. Un large sourire illumina celui de Miku.

Avec plaisir, répondit-elle

Len reprit aussitôt son air enthousiaste et se mit à chantonner.

Hm, je crois que Rin est déjà partie, dit-il alors.

Il était évident que tout cela n'était qu'un prétexte pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver seuls. Miku hocha la tête et ils se dirent au revoir avant de rentrer chacun de leur côté. Len était un petit nuage et Miku elle, heureuse d'avoir été invitée.

Ce samedi-là, les cinq amis (Rin, Len, Miku, Luka et Meiko) s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à la salle d'arcade de la ville afin de se détendre après les examens. C'était l'ouverture de la salle de jeu et ses publicités tapissaient toute la ville. D'un seul et unique coup d'œil, ils repérèrent le jeu auquel ils allaient s'adonner. L'énorme tapis de danse multicolore clignotait en rythme avec la musique qui s'en échappait, sur l'écran tournait en boucle une démo montrant un petit personnage essayant de reproduire une chorégraphie que les jumeaux Kagamine connaissaient par cœur. Ce jeu c'était _Vocal Vocal Dance_. Le principe était simple, devant toi se déroulait un clip de Vocal-chan et tu devais reproduire la chorégraphie en suivant les consignes du tapis lumineux qui clignotaient là où tu devais poser tes pieds. Rin et Len échangèrent un regard et se précipitèrent vers la machine. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient arrivés à l'ouverture et il n'y avait pas encore de queue. Ils n'eurent donc qu'à insérer leur pièce et le jeu démarra. Au plus grand étonnement de leur amis, les jumeaux perdirent l'un après l'autre dès la première minute de la chanson. Ils avaient beau connaître la vidéo par cœur, voir Vocal danser et faire pareil ce n'était pas la même chose, et les danses de cette star virtuelle était pour le moins difficiles. Hormis pour une personne… Hatsune Miku avait suivit toute la scène avec un léger sourire narquois sur les lèvres, pariant avec elle-même le temps que mettrait les jumeaux avant de perdre. Puis, une fois leur parties terminées, elle inséra sa pièce et monta sur la piste de dance. D'un geste serein et calme elle sépara sa chevelure en deux couettes hautes, se coiffant exactement comme Vocal-chan, ce qui amusa Rin et interpella Len. Miku fit défiler les chansons sur l'écran, pour choisir la dernière de la liste, la plus difficile. Ses amis s'extasièrent de son audace sans vraiment croire à une chance de réussir. Pourtant lorsque la musique commença ils restèrent bouche bée, Miku était _parfaitement _synchronisée.

_( watch?v=TdcM_KxFgHQ regarder la vidéo)_

Len regarda l'adolescente danser sans réussir à identifié le pressentiment qui s'était glissé dans sa poitrine, pareil à celui qu'il avait vu en voyant World Is Mine. Lorsque la chanson fut terminée et que Miku est exploser le score, tous applaudirent puis décidèrent de se payer une glace. Finalement, Len fut le seul à manger, toutes les filles préférant garder la ligne en prévision du bal d'hiver. Et ce ne fut pas pour déplaire au jeune homme qui récupéra toutes les parts.

Le compte à rebours était lancé : dans 4 jours aurait lieu le concours et dans 5 jours le bal d'hiver !

Message de l'auteure : Ce chapitre est en quelque sorte un chapitre intermédiaire me permettant d'introduire mon sondage ! Comme vous l'avez vu j'ai mis trois propositions de robe pour nos héroïnes et c'est à vous de choisir, donc s'il vous-plaît choisissez en commentaire une robe pour chaque personnage, les robes ayant le plus de voix seront retenues pour le bal d'hiver ! Voilà voilà, même s'il est un peu cours j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Bye !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le Grand Jour était enfin arrivé.

La tension était à son comble. Il régnait dans l'amphithéâtre un silence insupportable mais personne n'osait bouger d'un pouce. Le proviseur d'Edenham s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade, ajusta le micro et prit enfin la parole :

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'ai l'immense joie de vous annoncer qu'aujourd'hui va avoir lieu le Grand Concours du Lycée. Vous, élèves, peu importe votre niveau, vos passions et vos goûts, vous allez vous affronter dans trois disciplines. Les trois disciplines qui font la renommée de notre école : le chant, la danse et _la création_.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Un autre particularité des élèves d'Edenham était d'être très patriotique envers leur établissement, encore pire qu'un sorcier envers sa maison de Poudlard. L'homme se racla la gorge et le silence revint progressivement.

-Ce matin nous allons procédé à la compétition de danse ! L'après-midi sera réservée au chant et cette belle journée sera clôturée par vos créations ! Bon spectacle à tous et surtout, que le meilleur gagne !

A ces mots, le sévèrement célèbre jury d'Edenham vint prendre place sur l'estrade, sous des applaudissements respectueux. La lumière s'éteignit et un premier groupe monta sur scène, éclairé par les projecteurs. Il s'agissait de deuxième année. Assis côte à côte, Rin, Len et Miku ne manquèrent pas une miette de la prestation s'extasiant sur la moindre pirouette des danseurs. De son côté Luka n'était sereine mais alors pas du tout. Elle avait beau se savoir douée, elle était toujours nerveuse avant une compétition et là, une véritable boule de stress s'était logée dans sa poitrine. D'une main tremblante elle se prépara en coulisse. Enfin, la prestation du premier groupe s'acheva et vint son tour. Les mains moites, le cœur battant, elle vint s'installer sur la scène. Les projecteurs se braquèrent sur elle et elle entendit les dernières années applaudirent pour l'encourager. Elle repéra les jumeaux et Hatsune-san qui gesticulait d'excitation, impatient de voir sa chorégraphie. Soudainement la musique se déclencha et Luka commença à se mouvoir.

_(_ watch?v=CU1MuG8meCQ _regarder la vidéo)_

Lorsque la jeune femme s'immobilisa, un lourd silence s'abattit dans la salle. Pendant un instant, elle n'entendit plus rien que les battements de cœur et le grondement de l'orage, sa tête lui tourna et ses jambes menacèrent de céder sous poids. Elle se rendit alors brusquement compte qu'il n'y avait aucun orage. Ce qu'elle entendait c'était les cris d'hystérie du publique. Etonnée, elle resta debout un long moment, fixant sans réagir la foule qui hurlait et sautait comme folle. Elle repéra alors la tête blonde Rin qui sautillait joyeusement et un sourire perla sur son visage. Elle salua puis descendit de la scène avec précipitation. A peine eu-t-elle posé un pied par terre qu'elle se retrouva encerclée par tous les élèves de sa classe. Rapidement Len fit irruption parmi eux et Rin sauta dans ses bras.

-Plus besoin de continuer la compétition tu as déjà gagné ! s'écria Len en montrant les jury qui griffonnait avidement sur leurs carnets.

La jeune eu un sourire modeste mais il fallait bien avouer que le poids qui l'oppressait auparavant s'était envolé. Elle est satisfaite.

Le reste de la matinée passa dans la plus totale confusion. Les chorégraphies s'enchaînaient sans interruption si bien que plus personne ne fut en mesure de s'en souvenir correctement sans les mélanger. Lorsque l'après-midi vint, se fut autour de Miku d'être stressée. Elle avait déjà chanté devant des foules, mille fois plus grande que celle-ci, toutefois ce n'était pas avec sa vraie voix. Lorsqu'elle montait sur scène elle était Vocal pas Hatsune Miku. C'était la première fois que les gens allaient l'écouter, _elle_. En quelque sorte, elle était impatiente.

Elle s'avança sur la scène d'un pas serein et ferme, poussé par le regard encouragement des ses amis. Avec grâce elle s'assit sur le tabouret qui occupait le centre de l'estrade, droite, les lèvres juste au niveau du micro. Elle ferma les yeux, ignora son trac et se mit à chanter.

_(_ watch?v=bPZktyrTUzQ_ écouter en même temps)_

Comme à chaque fois, Len fut captivé dès la première note, exactement comme le reste des élèves d'ailleurs. Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, avide de chaque mot sortant de sa bouche. Les yeux fermés, elle n'entendait plus la foule, ne sentait plus les regards fixés sur elle ou la tension dans l'amphithéâtre. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était la musique, le chant du piano et les inflexions de sa voix. Elle aimait chanter comme ça, chanter avec son cœur, sans réfléchir. Car c'était là le seul défaut de Vocal-chan : lorsqu'elle était à demi virtuelle, la jeune fille ne ressentait pas les choses de la même façon. Ses émotions étaient étouffées. Pourtant c'était l'émotion qui faisait la beauté de son chant alors qu'elle était elle-même. Miku rouvrit les yeux, entamant le dernier couplet et, comme à chaque fois, se surpassa sur la dernière note.

_(attendre la fin de la chanson ou l'arrêter)_

Lorsque sa chanson s'acheva,les autres participants savaient déjà qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune chance. Hatsune Miku était sans nul doute la meilleure chanteuse d'Edenham High School. Miku rougit sous les applaudissant et s'éclipsa rapidement. Comme elle aurait voulu que son père soit là pour l'entendre…

-Miku-chan tu étais magnifique ! s'écria Len. Euh fantastique ! Je veux dire fantastique ! Tu étais fantastique.

-Arigatô Len-kun.

Et elle lui offrit un sourire exceptionnelle et le garçon rougit légèrement.

L'après-midi toucha à sa fin et le proviseure monta de nouveau sur la scène pour faire une annonce :

-Bien le grand concours touche à sa fin, nous n'avons plus qu'une discipline à départager. Je tiens d'abord à vous annoncer que les résultats seront affichés dans le hall le jour de la rentrée de Janvier. Passons maintenant à vos créations !

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard malicieux. C'est à eux d'entrer en piste. Tous furent surpris lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent sur la scène mais se contentèrent de donner une clé USB à un technicien. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle mais Rin afficha un sourire des plus adorables, et son fan club fut pris d'ébullition. Le rideau au font de la scène fut tiré, dévoilant un splendide écran géant. Sur lequel s'afficha, sur un fond noir écrit en lettre blanche :

-Kagamine Rin & Len ont l'honneur de vous présenter, leur toute première création originale : _Electric Angel_.

_(_ watch?v=sSYoz0JmnZo_ regarder la vidéo)_

La dernière image s'attarda sur l'écran et des sifflements s'élevèrent de la foule. Souriants jusqu'aux oreilles, les jumeaux saluèrent et descendirent de la scène sous les applaudissements. Depuis le fond de la salle Takahashi-sensai leur adressa un clin d'œil tandis que le professeur Kaito se précipitait vers eux.

-Rin-san ! s'écria-t-il. C'est vous qui avez fait ses dessins ?

-Euh non, c'est Len.

Le regard du professeur de dessin dévia vers le jeune homme, l'air nettement moins enthousiaste. Len haussa les sourcils.

-Et bien peu importe ! Vous êtes très talentueux jeune garçon ! Je pense qu'avec des cours en supplément vous pourriez faire des chef-d'œuvre !

Ce dernier dissimula une grimace, très peu enjoué à l'idée de passer plus d'heure avec ce professeur simple d'esprit. Mais déjà Rin sautait partout, surexcitée.

-Tu as entendu Len ! Tu peux faire des chef-d'œuvre !

Et sans prévenir elle se jeta dans ses bras. Le garçon poussa un long soupir. Il n'y avait plus d'autres choix qu'accepter la proposition maintenant. Il resta discuter avec Kaito-sensai du meilleur horaire tandis que sa sœur allait rejoindre leurs amis. Un jour elle le rendrait dingue…

Le reste des créations s'enchaîna. Il y eut de nombreuses pièce de théâtre ainsi que des chansons. Et bien qu'ayant fait une création originale les jumeaux étaient loin d'être les favoris de cette discipline. Et la raison en était simple : la majorité de la population fréquentant Edenham High School avait en horreur tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à un synthétiseur de voix. Les jumeaux ayant usé de leur UTAU ils avaient donc automatiquement perdu des points. Toutefois la journée se termina sur une note joyeuse, car le proviseure fit une nouvelle annonce :

-Seul un chanteur sera sélectionné. Seul un couple de danseur sera retenu. Et un seul groupe aura l'honneur de présenter une création à Concours des Lycées. Toutefois nous auront besoin de vous tous pour préparer la présentation de notre établissement. Au retour des vacances vous allez devoir travailler en coopération pour créer une vidéo montrant toutes les qualités de notre école. Je compte sur vous tous. Et vous souhaite une très bonne soirée. N'oubliez pas que demain a lieu le Bal d'Hiver.

Miku et Rin échangèrent un regard. Oh non, elles ne risquaient pas de l'oublier !


End file.
